Various loading docks can include barricade restraints that are rotationally operable to a vertical position when a trailer or other vehicle is parked at a loading dock. The vertical position of the barricade restraint maintains the position of the rear impact guard between the barricade restraint and a wall of the loading dock. The barricade restraint includes a locking mechanism that secures the barricade restraint in the vertical position until the locking mechanism is removed.